Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{3}{4}-2\dfrac{5}{9} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {2} - {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {2} + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=16 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{27}{36}-\dfrac{20}{36}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{7}{36}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 16\dfrac{7}{36}$